Blue bloods:Gates of Promise
by camilovesbluebloods
Summary: This my idea of what could happen after Lost in time. Schuyler, Oliver and Kingley travel to London in seach for the gate of promise. Mimi and Jack are sent to recruit the hell hounds when they run into trouble, meanwhile Allegra trys to free Charles.R
1. Chapter 1

Hey im Camilovesbluebloods and this is my first fanfiction, its set after lost and time, and i sadly dont own these wonderfull characters they belong to Melissa De La Cruz.

So please read and review.

"Indreya" a voice called. I turned around, my long skits swaying with the movement. "Henry" I whispered. "There you are" he whispered his green eyes twinkling with joy and excitement. "You can not be here, if Eliza were to know of your whereabouts sh-." He quietened me by placing a finger to my lips. "Shh love, it doesn't matter as long as we are together" he whispered tucking one of my long brown curls behind my ear, before leaning down to kiss me.

(**Schuyler**)

"SCHUYLER!" Oliver called, waking me from my sleeping state. "Wha?" I asked rubbing the sleep out if my eyes. "Where are we?" "London" Kingsey said from the driver's seat, while faking a British accent. I nodded still half asleep, I couldn't get my strange dream out of my mind, it felt so real as if I were re-living memory? I quickly tossed that thought aside there was no way that was possible, I'm a new soul, _Dimidum Cognatus_ a Half-Blood. "Hey Sky are you alright?" Oliver asked. "Here we are." Kingsley said as we pulled up to the hotel. The Bingham. As we excited the car I felt the, the nausea in my stomach making me want to barf, I clutched my stomach and doubled over, clutching the side of the car. "Van Alen you look a bit green." Kingsley said, tossing the car keys to the valet. "When we meet up with Kingsley's friend in the London, coven I'll ask about getting a blue blood doctor to see you, cause Sky you really look terrible." Oliver said. "No Ollie, I'm fine I…um…just have a bug, I probley picked it up in Egypt or something" I lied. I could tell Oliver wasn't convinced he knew me too well. "You sure?" he asked helping me stand. His hazel brown eyes bored searching my blue ones for the truth. He was really concerned for me, we may not be as close as we used to be, but deep down we were still best friends. "Hazard-Perry, leave her be, you can harass her in the morning" Kingsley said. "Fine" Oliver grumbled, grabbing his bags from the car. "Why'd you do that?" I asked him once Oliver had left. "Schuyler." Kingsley said, using my real name for once letting me now what he was about to say was serious. "Your hiding something, and you don't have to tell me now, but if you don't tell me soon, trust me Schuyler I will find out what you are hiding." He then grabbed his bags and headed towards the hotel entrance.

**(Mimi)**

"Stop sulking, it's not the end of the world" I said to Jack as we trudged along the all too familiar roads of hell. He glared at me, his face showing no emotion but hate and sadness, oh what joy I have spending time with my twin. I thought to myself sarcastically. "Ow poor bubby Abaddy misses his half-blood whore already." I said, flipping my long blond hair over my shoulder. "Mimi." Jack warned. I simply rolled my green eyes. "_Don't worry" _I sent though the gloom. _"Once we get back to New York I swear not to hold a blood trail or harm a hair on your whores head but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to her!" _Jack sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes which were under lined with circles; I have to remember to ask him what's wrong later. Maybe his romance with his half-blood slut isn't going to well. I chucked to myself. "Azrael, Abbadon." A deep cackled voice behind us said. "Leviathan what a surprise." I said before turning around to face the demon. "I heard my brother forgave you, he did always have a soft spot for his commanders, his angels of the apocalypse." He grumbled. I saw Jack glare at leviathan, probley still mad about the time when the demon tried to sacrifice Sch-His half-blood slut to free Lucifer. "But any way he wishes to see you right now." He said turning away his long black robes swishing with the fast movement. "Let's go, I don't want to spend a minute longer in this hell hole. "Jack said through gritted teeth. "Come on then." I said grabbing his arm. "I want to see Kingsley as much as you want to see you Half-blood mutt."

"Azrael, Abbadon, it's good to see you yet again, doesn't it feel just like the good old times." Lucifer, the Morning star said. Jack and I kneeled in front of our fallen prince. "You wish to see us, my prince?" Jack asked. "Yes I need you and your twin to convince the hell hounds to join our side before my sad excuse for a daughter can convince them otherwise. "He told us. "Do you understand what you need to do?" We nodded. "Good…Isabel!" Lucifer barked. The countess of came forward and bowed. "Yes my love?" she asked. "Take them to the surface, and give them what they need." "Yes my Prince." Isabel said. "Follow me." We did as she said and followed her. I remember back in Egypt when she was Drusilla. She was always fanning over Gaius Caligula. Even though he was her brother, in fact he was my brother, as well as Julia Livilla, and then a memory came back…so strong I blacked out from the force.

Thanks for reading please R and R.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Plymouth**_

"Isabell" John said walking up to me. "Do you really think William is coming he asked as he brushed my golden blonde hair behind my ear. "Yes, he loves me, he will break his bond and we will be together" I argued as tears started to slide down my face. "Abbadon will never break his bond to Azrael, as much as you and I may wish it, you can not be with William nor can I be with Susannah" John sighed. "William is meeting me tonight" I said. "No William is getting bonded to Susannah tonight." John said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "NO!" I cried hitching up my long skirts, before running towards the small town church.

**(Schuyler) **

I sat straight up in bed, sweat dribbling down my face. "Schuyler! Are you alright?" Oliver yelled bursting through my door. "I'm fine" in said. Getting out of bed. "But you were screaming no!" Oliver argued. "Oliver, I'm fine!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him. I was walking to my suitcase when I froze and cupped my hand over my mouth, before sprinting to the bathroom where I threw up in the toilet. "Schuyler, maybe Hazard-Perry's right."Kingsley said standing in the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest. "No" I said stubbornly. Kingsley came and kneeled beside me. "Sky, you're not well." He said his face showing real concern about me. "I know and…it's because I'm… dying." I admitted, Kingsley's eyes went wide with shock and confusion. "What no…the bond its not supposed to affect you!" "Schuyler, why didn't you tell me?" asked a very hurt looking Oliver, standing in the doorway. "Ollie…" I crocked, before I threw up in the toilet again.

"So…, where are we going?" I asked as we drove through the busy streets of London. "We're going to see an old friend of mine, her names Mia and she's a human conduct who works at the London repository, as a scribe, much like our friend hazard-Perry who is having one of his moods." Kingsley explained. We pulled into a parking space and excited the car. "Ollie..." I said, he just kept giving me the silent treatment. "Come on." Kinsley said heading toward the London public library. "Their repository's in a library?" I asked, as we walked into the building, we walked towards where a girl was standing; she had curly blonde hair and moss green eyes. She held out her hand as we approached. "Hi, I'm Mia." She said enthusiastically. She was standing beside a metal door with a security panel beside it, I was guessing that it was the entrance to the repository. "Follow me." She said as she punched in the code.

**(Bliss)**

I woke up in a soft bed in an unfamiliar room. "Bliss, honey your awake. And you're alright." Jane said brushing my red hair out of my face. I tried to get out of bed but found that I could not move my legs. "So sleeping beauty finally awakes." Lawson said as he stood in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. "What's wrong with me? I asked sounding panicked. "Your legs are broken." Lawson said, as if I were a dumb five year old kid. My eyes went wide. "Wait…WHAT!" I shrieked, Lawson smirked then started to laugh. I glared at him, he was lucky my legs were broken, I thought to myself. "Bliss, honey it's alright because your blood is still shows traces of your vampire blood, your legs will heal quicker than a normal red blood. "Jane explained, I breathed out a sigh of relief. "A little over dramatic don't ya think?" said a little girl as she walked into the small room. "I'm Sienna by the way, Lawson's younger sister." Said the young girl, I noticed she had the same deep chestnut coloured hair as Lawson. Then a large hell hound came bursting into the room and its crimson eyes stared at me with curiosity. "Scooby likes you." Sienna said "Which is strange because he usually only likes me and Lawson." "What? It does not like me!" I complained. "Ahh yeah it does, you're the first red blood he hasn't tried to eat." I gulped. "She's just kidding." Lawson said. "Right sienna." She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Go get Marcus, now. Tell him bliss is awake." Sienna rolled her eyes and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Agrippina." I turned towards Valerius his green eyes boring into mine with determination in them. "What are you doing here I want to be left alone." I told him curtly. He didn't reply he only walked closer till he stood beside me. "I saw you with Gemellus." He spoke so quietly I wasn't sure I heard him. "I saw you with her as well." I told him. "Do you love him?" he asked. I paused for a minute choosing my answer carefully. "Yes, I love Gemellus." He chuckled. "You wouldn't think it; after all you were never nice to him." "There is a thin line between love and hate." I told him. "Indeed there is. Though Agrippina I came here to talk to you about something." He said. "What?" "I want to break our bond…" he said. "So do I" I whispered.

_(Mimi)_

I awoke to Jacks constant shaking and calling my name. "I'm fine" I slurred while jack helped me to my feet. "Good, now come on!" Isabelle said, frustration covering her once beautiful face. I looked at jack and he shrugged in confusion. We continued to follow Isabelle through hell. We went through the many layers of hell till we came to the second layer of hell. "I want you to stay close to me." She ordered. We walked into a club that looked very much like block 122, a night club back in New York, seeing the night club made me think of how much I miss home. We entered. It looked exactly like it always had. "Hey there Princess." A deep husky voice said. I turned and came face to face with Kingsley Martin. "I know you're not really Kingsley." I said stubbornly. "You sure about that?" he asked.

_(Allegra)_

Once the song ended, Charles sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Please tell me Michael." I pleaded I knew whatever had been kept from me was for my own good, but I just had to know. "It was back in Florence 1452 you were known as Tomasia Forsori, Tomi for short you were sixteen and you were a ventor when you met Anders another ventor in your team. He tricked you into believing he was me." Charles said before he stood. "Wait where are you going?" I asked grabbing his arm. "Allegra I can't do this." "Please" I whispered. He sighed and sat back down on the wooden piano bench. "Thank you" I whispered lovingly pushing his hair out of his face so I could stare into his lovely grey eyes. "You were engaged to Anders. One night you and Giovanni known as Gio found a red blood bearing the Nephillim mark of the sword piercing the star and the sheep. When you caught him he was dead, you and Gio went to go see the changeling a captured silver blood he told you Anders was the silver blood. You didn't believe him. Gio convinced you that you and him should go and see Anders. You found a secret door were you found a missing village girl who was with child she claimed it was Anders, she too bore the mark." "What happened next Charles?" I asked. "You and Gio were forced to kill the women and the demon child by Catherine of Siena who had created the petruvians order. You didn't kill them. The child was born and the women died instantly. Gio had convinced you by then that Anders was the silver blood. I was Giovanni but you wouldn't believe me when I tried to tell you. Soon after you found out you were pregnant, you could not bear having a demon child so you used your blade to take yours and the child's life. In Plymouth as Rose Standish you asked me to take away the memories of that time they were haunting you and you did not want to live like that. I'm so sorry Gabrielle." Charles said putting his head in his hands. "Oh Michael I forgive you." I whispered lovingly into his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Schuyler)_

"This way." The petite blonde said leading us through the isles of numerous books, they didn't have as much as they had in the New York repository but they still had a great amount of books. "Kingsley said you were looking for the gate of paradise." Mia said. I nodded and gave Kingsley a look. I still didn't know if we could trust Mia. _It's okay van Allen, calm down. I've known Mia most of my life. She's like my own conduct. _He said in my head. _Get out of my head Kingsley martin!_ "Sorry Van Allen, it's just you're like an open book." Kingsley said. "Well…anyway, I got some books that might help you with finding your gate." Mia said leading us over to a table. "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." She said, heading off. "Are you sure we can trust her?" I asked Kingsley again; worried we didn't want the wrong people to know we were looking for the gate of promise let alone know we knew about it. "Sky, how do we know we can trust Hazard-Perry?" Kingsley said. "HEY!" Oliver complained. "Because he's my best friend." I argued. "It's the same with me and mia. Okay?" I sighed and nodded he was right. "I think she's alright." Oliver said. Kingsley raised an eyebrow at him. I took Oliver a minute to realise what he was implying. "No! I don't mean it that way!" Ollie complained. "Sure you don't." "I DON'T!"I could see Kingsley fighting to keep a straight face. "In denial much?"

Oliver folded his arms across his chest; he was clearly annoyed with Kingsley. "I'm back. "Mia said bounding over to where we sat, a couple of books in her arms. "Let's get started then." Kingsley said enthusiastically.

"Okay, so you said your mother was the keeper…so all we have to do is find out when she was in London and who she was, then maybe we can find out where she might have hidden the gate." Mia explained. "So… Gabrielle was one of the people who immigrated to Plymouth, correct?" I nodded. "She was known then as Rose Standish." Kingsley explained. "Thanks." She mummed scribbling this new information on her notepad. "So now we got to find out where she was, I have to go now though. I'll find out all I can about the Standish family, and then we might find something that will help." Mia said, while collecting up all the stuff that lay on the small wooden table. "We best be going too." Kingsley said stretching. "We've been here a good four hours already." My eyes widened in shock it couldn't have been that long, I suppose we did read though the books, Mia found that might help us find the gate of promise.

_(Bliss)_

"So bliss, tell me what brings you to us, your friend Jane would not tell us." The old man Lawson had introduced as Abba-meaning strong leader. He was the leader of the hounds. "My mother sent me to recruit you. To help us defeat Lucifer and the silver bloods." I told him. He nodded and paused as if choosing his words carefully. "Well we will have to see if your cause is enough." "What?" I asked confused. "He means that he wants the pack to decide, it may take a while though and you will have to prove yourself." Lawson explained. "Indeed Lawson." The old man said stroking his closely cropped beard. "Bliss you need to take into consideration the there are quite a few hell hounds in hell who have taken the morning stars side, what's to say we wont to?" said the old man. "Once your better, I will introduce you and your task to the pack, and we will see what they say." Abba than got up and left. "Okay then. When will I be all healed?" I asked. Marcus said you should be all good in a few days, my eyes winded "Wow" I whispered in shock. "Yes well I best be off." The old man said walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Mimi)_

"Yes" I said but I wasn't sure I believed myself. There he stood looking just like Kingsley all dark and handsome with his designer jeans and leather jacket. It wasn't real I kept telling myself. I thought back to the last time when I went to save Kingsley from hell with Oliver hazard-Perry, this was so not Kingsley this was a siren. A thought suddenly hit me when I was with Oliver he must have known in some way that siren was obviously not Schuyler but he had fallen for it regardless, what if jack did too…and if that were to happen… "Shit" I said out loud running away from the siren Kingsley in search for Jack. "Jack! Jack! JACK!" I called but the music was too loud and the club too crowded. _Jack!_ I said trying to reach him in the gloom it was no use ever since he broke our bond the connection had been gone. "Princess don't run from me." Siren Kingsley said suddenly pulling me against him. "Let me go now!" I demanded. "I don't think so" he said holding me tighter against his chest. I struggled to get out of his grip but he just held on tighter. Was that even possible? Suddenly Kingsley was ripped off me. "You alright?" Jack asked. "Yeah" I replied rubbing my sore wrists which were beginning to bruise because of the sirens tight grip. "Sirens ay? Must be in the second layer of hell if I remember correctly." He asked. "Yeah, who knew you could resist temptation lord knows Oliver couldn't." I told him. Jacks expression turned confused. "Mimi what do you me-." "Jack!" Schuyler squealed wrapping her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!" jacks expression turned hard. I knew he dint want to hurt anything that looked like Sch-his half-blood mutt, siren or not if she looked like her it was a problem. I pulled the siren off jack and pulled out my sword. "Jack you might want to look away." I said then I plunged my sword into the sirens heart.

_(Schuyler)_

"There's nothing!" I cried throwing the papers I was reading through in the air. I sighed and fell lent backwards so I lay on the floor. "Calm the farm Sky." Oliver said laughing at my frustration as he flipped through the pages of one of Lawrence many note books. "Great news guys!" Kingsley said entering the hotel room. "What? Did you find out something about my mother?" I asked. He shook his head. "Not exactly. Listen Schuyler I still don't think it's possible for you to die from the bond, so I booked you a vist with doctor Elizabeth Hunter and guess what she's Mia's mum aint it that cool?" he asked. "What!" I said shocked, I stood up to quickly and felt my vision go blurry for a moment. Kingsley caught me before I could fall. "See what I mean?" he asked. I just shook my head in denial. He'd have to drag me to the blue blood clinic if he wanted me to go that bad. _OH I intend too. _He sent to me through the gloom. Kingsley then picked me up and through me over his shoulder. "Come on hazard-Perry we're going now. "He said to Oliver while he went out the door. "NOOO!" I screamed. "Put me down right now!" I demanded. _Shh Schuyler you're making a scene._ He said indicating to the red blood staring at us. "Don't worry folks, she just forgot to take her meds today." He assured them. They stared at us one last time before walking away. "You guys ready?" Oliver asked as he exited the hotel room. "Sure am let's go."

_(Mimi)_

"OH there you are!" Isabel said walking up to me and jack. "I see you ran into some trouble." She indicated pointing to the dead siren. "Come along now sorry about just leaving you two but I had to go talk to Helda about us going to the surface." Isabel told us. She led us out of the club and to a car. We got in. "Okay so here's the plan fi-." "We don't need to be told twice." Jack interrupted. "Are you sure about that Abbadon because I seem to remember in the Great War you forgot the plan completely, I never remember it saying switch sides and abandon our prince! I still don't even know why he's even forgiving you?" Isabel sneered before continuing to explain the plan. "We think the hounds are located in a small town in Texas. You will have to convince them to join forces with the dark prince. Got it?" we nodded. "We're coming up to the surface now; it's been a while since I've been on earth." She said as we approached the gate.


End file.
